


The wake is over

by vonherder



Series: Cherry Chocolate [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ties, Tony Feels, but we're close, still not the breakfast scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonherder/pseuds/vonherder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The humming had gotten louder, a few mumbled, muffled, words here and there. The gun glinted at him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wake is over

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Lost_ by Amanda Palmer and The Grand Theft Orchestra. It's pretty much become the soundtrack for these stories..
> 
> So... I basically had some time over lunch to sketch out an idea for the pre-breakfast breakfast scene but this part almost didn't fit exactly with where I was going, so I decided to make it its own thing.
> 
> So, um... Here you go?

Tony hadn't moved yet. He'd been starting at the gun for some time, but he had yet to move. It sat on the table next to the door, exactly where it hadn't been when he'd gone to sleep, and glinted at him in the morning light.

He didn't move. The fabric beneath his cheek was soft and worn and still carried that familiar scent but—

Off down the hall something clanked against the sink. Something sizzled. Someone hummed.

He took a deep breath and rolled onto his other side, facing away from the gun and the door and the sounds echoing down the hallway. Instead facing the window and the sunlight.

Tony sucked in a shaky breath and sat up, eyeing the bedside table with distrust. He knew that tie. He knew its twin still sat across the back of the couch, untouched beneath a thin layer of dust. This one couldn't be here. It was gone. Locked away in an evidence locker, deep within the bowels of SHIELD. Spattered and stained with—

The scent of coffee wafted into the room.

Carefully, he inched forward, until he was gripping the edge of the mattress, leaning precariously over the table as he stared at the impossible tie.

They caught his eye next, a pair of dress socks that he hadn't worn, on the floor next to the bed. Unceremoniously rolled up and tossed away. Then a pair of slacks a few feet away, belt still sticking through the loops. Further down, a pair of shoes. Simple, black, Italian leather that he—

And he scrambled around the edge of the bed, following the trail of clothes to the shoulder holster, to the simple white shirt. To the jacket, the gun, the door—

The humming had gotten louder, a few mumbled, muffled, words here and there. The gun glinted at him.

He stared at the door, unsure. He didn't remember actually rising from the bed, stepping over the scattered clothes. But he was there, and he stared. He searched for a glitch or a flicker or a glint. Waited for something, anything to dissuade him of the notion that it was all real and happening. That this was more than a dream.

But there was humming and coffee and an impossible tie. So Tony carefully opened the door and stepped out.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably hate me for stopping there. Can't say that I would blame you.
> 
> Quick note. Basically, its the time of year when work sucks. No one told me this until the janitor told me to go home the other night because I hadn't realized that I'd kept working until 9.. Plus my assistant barely has time to come in any more because she is a PhD student and I don't know how I feel about that. 
> 
> What I'm saying is that I probably won't have nearly as much time to work on stuff until, like, August, so... I'm going to write as much as possible while I've got the chance and maybe not post most of it so I have something to give you over the summer while I'm busy masquerading as an adult. If everyone is cool with that?


End file.
